The Tiger and the Alligator
by Yoda's Padawan
Summary: A young mutant is trapped in Area 51 with Leatherhead. Can they escape before Bishop plans to dissect them go into action? Let’s hope so, if not, Leatherhead and the young mutant are doomed. PS: I don't own TMNT or Leatherhead
1. Hi I'm Alex

A loud, furious roar echoed through the night. As the roar hit the young mutant's ears, she shivered; whatever they were doing to this one was worse than what they were doing to her.

Her name's Alex and she's a tiger mutant, with a tail and everything. She's 15 with short, thick, brown hair and brown eyes. Her tiger half allows her to have all the advantages of a tiger, advanced senses, claws, and fangs.

As another roar echoed, she heard the saws starting up. Alex shuddered; she had been under those things before, it didn't feel very good. It had taken three darts to calm her down after it. She was sitting in a corner of her large cell, huddled up on a little ball.

After a few seconds, the saw quit going and she could hear Bishop barking orders. After a few hours of sitting there, she heard the door open and three men walking into the room. Alex looked up for a second and saw three of Bishop's men carrying in something large.

They grunted and tossed the thing into one corner of the room. Two of the men left as the other one looked at Alex and sneered. He smiled and followed the other two out of the room.

Alex heard a groan and a click as the room went back into total darkness. Alex sighed, the door was now locked and there was no chance of her escaping now. A groan came from the side of the room where the men tossed the thing.

She growled and uncurled herself, might as well go check out her new cellmate. She blinked, her eyes turned into a pair of cat like green eyes and she saw out of a tiger's eyes now. She stood up and looked over at the side of the room.

Alex gasped; in the middle of the room was a large, mutant, alligator laying facedown on the ground. She ran over to it and turned it over, she saw it was badly hurt and that it was the one Bishop was experimenting on. She twitched her white tiger ears and laid them down on its chest.

Its heart was racing and its breathing was shallow, but it was still alive nonetheless. She growled as she thought about all Bishop was putting this one through, just because they were different, didn't mean they would hurt anyone.

The alligator gasped as Alex pulled her ear off his chest; she wiped the side of her face, the gator's blood was all over the left side of her head. She sniffed the air, but the alligator's blood blocked her from smelling anything new.

"I hope it's gonna be okay." Alex muttered softly as she sighed, she had been here for over a year now and she wasn't any closer to escaping.

The gator groaned; he wasn't getting any better. Alex sighed as she walked over to her corner of the cell and found the one thing she was allowed to have, a blanket. She carefully opened it and pulled out some bandages she kept hidden from Bishop and his men.

As she unwrapped the bandages, she walked over to the gator and sat down next to its head. Alex laid the bandages aside and pulled the gator's head on her crossed legs. As she reached for the bandages, she heard the alligator moan a little.

Alex picked up the bandages and started to wrap up his chest and stomach. After about ten minutes, she laid down what little bandages she had left and sighed, hopefully, the gator was going to make it.

"There, finished." She said as she scooted the gator's head off her legs, "He's gonna be okay…hopefully."

Alex stood up and walked back over to where her blanket was. It was small, it barely covered her, but at least it would provide some comfort to the mutant. She walked back over to the mutant one last time and covered him the best she could with the blanket.

"There, that should help you." Alex whispered.

The gator groaned and Alex smiled; she had company now, for how long though, she wasn't sure. Alex yawned and went back over to her corner, she yawned again as she curled back up into a ball and fell asleep quickly.

After a few hours, the alligator groaned and slowly opened his eyes. As he looked around, even though it was dark, he could still tell some one was in the room. The alligator's eyes made it easier for him to see as he blinked again and again.

The alligator looked around, as he did, his eyes searched a corner of the room. There, he saw a young girl with brown hair, a tail, and white ears sitting in the corner asleep. He growled softly as he stood up, his whole body ached, but he had to see if the girl was okay.

The gator limped over to the corner and saw the girl's brown hair had dried blood on it. He gently moved her head up so he could see her face and saw she had dried blood on the left side of her face. He laid her head back down and walked around the room, hoping to make his body stop hurting.

The alligator felt his side and noticed he was bandaged along his chest and stomach. He growled as he remembered what the maniac did to him, the torture and the pain, he groaned. He heard a soft moan from the corner; he turned and saw the young girl waking up.

Alex groaned and opened her eyes; she looked up and saw the alligator from last night staring at her. She gasped and quickly stood up; the alligator growled at her as she pulled out her claws.

"Who are you?" Alex asked.

"My name's Leatherhead, I am a mutant from New York." The alligator said in a sweet voice. Alex smiled and pulled her claws back in.

"The name's Alex, I'm pleased to meet you." Alex said as she walked over to him, "Those brutes could've killed you last night. I'm glad I kept those bandages."

"You did this?" Leatherhead asked, pointing to the bandages.

"The injuries? No. The bandages, yes." Alex said as she looked at his bandages.

"I meant the bandages." Leatherhead said as he looked at Alex, she had ripped and dirty jeans with a blood stained blue tee shirt on, "How long have you been here?"

"Me? About a year, maybe more, I've lost track." Alex said as she shrugged, "I've learned to deal with it, you don't fight, you won't get hurt as bad. I've lost three cellmates since I've been here because of Bishop's experiments. Why he hasn't done that to me…has baffled me so far."

Leatherhead looked at Alex as she sighed and a single tear fell down her face.

"A year." Leatherhead finally said after a minute of uncomfortable silence, "That's a long time."

"Yes."

Leatherhead was about to say something when two of the men from when Leatherhead was brought in opened the door. Leatherhead growled and stepped in front of Alex, she panted as the men pulled out their guns. The first one pointed his gun at Leatherhead while the other one walked over to Alex.

She could tell he was smiling as he pointed his gun at her back and told her to move. Alex grunted as the gun dug into her back. Leatherhead watch helplessly as they led Alex out of the room. Before she left, she turned around and flashed him a thumbs up.

"I'll be fine." Alex said as the door shut.

Leatherhead roared and attacked the door as he heard Alex scream. After ten minutes or so, he calmed down and stopped pounding the door. He growled loudly and hit the door one last time before he sat down against the door.

His eyes went reptilian as he heard Alex scream again and a tiger roar. Leatherhead ran around the cell, hitting everything he saw, the walls and the door before some knockout gas started coming in through the ventilation shaft. He coughed and fell face forward on the ground, unconscious.


	2. Escape, Scares, and Raven

**Disclaimer: I don't own Area 51, Leatherhead or any of the TMNT. I own Alex and Raven. Whom you'll meet later.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he woke up, Leatherhead saw Alex curled up in her ball in the corner of the room. She was sobbing hard and rocking herself back and forward. Leatherhead stood up and walked over to her. He sighed deeply as he placed his hand on Alex's head gently.

She looked up at him as she continued to sob. He sat down next to her and he saw she had fresh cuts and stitches on her body. Her jeans and tee shirt were even more blood stained now than they were before she left.

"What happened to you?" Leatherhead asked with deep concern in his voice.

Alex sobbed and tried to go back into her ball when Leatherhead grabbed her and pulled her into a comforting hug. Leatherhead looked down at Alex's trembling body as he growled; she didn't deserve this. He was a monster, but she was a young girl with no hope of being normal, at least, that's what he thought.

"L-Leatherhead?" Alex asked as she slowed her sobbing down to crying.

"Yes, Alex?"

"We have to get out of here. I heard Bishop said he was done playing games; he has to get answers now. He's going to dissect us." Alex muttered. Leatherhead looked at her as she broke away from his hold, "We have_ got _to get outta here."

Leatherhead wanted to say 'you must be kidding me' when he realized Alex was right; Bishop would do anything to figure out what they were. Alex whimpered as Leatherhead let go of Alex's hand and stood up.

"You're right. We have to escape."

"But how? I've been here for a year and I haven't figured out how to get outta here."

"I'm not sure, but I think I know how we can get out of this cell."

Later, Leatherhead was standing in front of the door while Alex was nowhere to be seen. A click was heard and the steel door opened, two soldiers walked in the door and looked at Leatherhead.

"Where's the girl?"

"Right here!" Alex growled as she came from behind the door and knocked both of the guards out, "Let's go."

Alex ran out of the cell first and Leatherhead ran after her. She stopped and listened, no one was there; she shrugged and continued to run with Leatherhead on her tail. Leatherhead stopped abruptly and looked around, something wasn't right.

"Die freak!" A voice yelled.

Leatherhead looked up and saw a man jumping down on him. He grunted as the man tackled him and pulled out a gun. A hiss came from behind the man as a single claw went through his arm. The man fell to the ground and groaned.

Leatherhead looked up and saw Alex panting hard with blood on her face. She pulled her claw back in and motioned for Leatherhead to follow her. He looked at her as they ran through Area 51. Alex wasn't acting the same calm way she usually did. Now, she was a fierce, fighting machine.

Alex stopped only sniff the air before she started running again. Leatherhead grew more and more worried as Alex slashed away at anything that got in her way.

When they got outside, they saw that the sun had set. Alex roared loudly and pulled out her claws, all of them. Leatherhead ran up next to Alex as she tried to claw through the gate. She screamed as the gate shot electricity through her body.

Leatherhead ran up behind her and caught her just as she fell back. She groaned and tried to move, but the volts left her temporarily paralyzed. Leatherhead sighed as he carried Alex through the hole she managed to cut and ran through the desert.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but for how long?" Alex muttered as a shot hit the sand next to her, "We have to get outta here!"

Leatherhead smiled at her courage as he placed her down on the ground and turned to attack the soldiers behind them. He couldn't stand it anymore; these monsters have done the worst things to them. He roared as he attacked the soldiers, his tail swinging and knocking anything and everything around him down.

Leatherhead punched and swung at anything that came near him. Soon, only one of the soldiers wasn't lying on the ground, senseless. The soldier gulped and ran back to Area 51 as Leatherhead bent down to pick up Alex.

"I'm good, I can stand…I think." Alex said as Leatherhead helped her up.

Alex stood up and smiled at Leatherhead.

"I'm good. You can fight, Leatherhead. That was the best fight I have seen since I stopped watching wrestling. Cena…sorry, I like John Cena, he's my favorite wrestler."

"Let's go, we have to get out of here before Bishop sends more soldiers."

"Right." Alex said as she nodded, "Let's get outta here." Alex started to walk, but stopped, "Where to?"

"New York."

"Ok, we're gonna have to hitch a couple of rides."

Leatherhead laughed as he and Alex started to run through the Arizona desert. Alex smiled and started to run on all fours, the sand tickled her bare feet. After a few minutes, Alex stopped and saw Leatherhead yards behind her running to catch up. Alex turned around and ran back next to him.

"Sorry." Alex said as they slowed down to a walk, "I forgot how fast I was."

"It's okay. You _were_ running fast." Leatherhead said as his tail kicked up some sand. Alex coughed as the dust got in her face.

"Okay cough don't do that again."

Leatherhead chuckled as Alex coughed and tried to get the sand out of her mouth. She grabbed her tail and started to wipe her mouth when she tripped over something. Alex groaned as she stood up, she looked down and saw a piece of cloth not covered by the sand.

"Hmm? What's this?" Alex said as she pulled the piece out of the sand.

Alex gasped, underneath the sand there was a skeleton wrapped in a cloak. She quickly dropped the cloak and took a few steps back. Leatherhead growled, he could tell Bishop's fingerprints were all over this.

Alex sighed and kneeled down next to the skeleton and put her hands together. Leatherhead looked at her as she chanted something in a weird language. After a minute, she nodded her head and stood up as she pulled her hands apart.

"What was that about?" Leatherhead asked, staring at Alex.

"Nothing. I _Gonada ne Heloho. _I beg for pardon." Alex muttered. She sighed as she grew one claw out and pulled the cloak off the skeleton.

"What are you-"

"Ssh, Leatherhead, I need to concentrate. _I Gonada ne Keliala. _I beg for purity. _I Gonada ne Jounoko. _I beg for a peaceful rest."

"Alex-?" Leatherhead asked as Alex stood up with the cloak in her claw.

"My people's speech, they often beg for forgiveness, purity, and a peaceful rest when they find a body left unburied." Alex said as she stood up, her eyes glassy, "Forgiveness for touching the body, purity for the item they take and a peaceful rest for the body."

"I see." Leatherhead muttered as Alex folded up the cloak.

"We'll need this later; for now, let's keep moving. It'll be daylight soon."

Leatherhead sighed as Alex started walking quickly, her feet sinking a few inches in the sand. He shook his head and started to walk towards her when something bothered him. He looked around, but didn't see anything. He shook it off and continued to walk.

"There's a town close by, I can smell the humans." Alex said as she unfolded the cloak, "Here, this'll hide some of your, uh, just put it on."

"You want me to put it on?"

"I said that, didn't I? Yes, Leatherhead, unless you want these people to tell Bishop that we're here, I suggest you put it on."

Leatherhead shrugged as he took the cloak from Alex and slid it on. It was a little tight, but it covered everything except his nose. Alex laughed and grew her claw long enough to pull the hood over his face. It worked, he looked a little awkward, but it worked.

"There, now you're hidden." Alex said as she pulled her claw back in.

"What about you?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, me. I guess I could try to cover my ears with hair, but my tail's the problem…"

"What can we do about your tail?"

"I dunno, unlike my ears, it's long and not covered with blood."

"That's it!" Leatherhead dug his hands into the sand held up some dirt, letting it run through his fingers.

"I get it! I can cover my tail with sand and my pants too; it should blend in with my pants and, as long as I don't move my tail, it should work." Alex said and Leatherhead smiled, "It's a risk, but it's the only option we have."

Alex sat down in the cool sand and started to cover her pants legs with sand. She dug down into he sand and rubbed the sand all over her legs, leaving her blue jeans now an orange color. She sighed as she grabbed her tail and covered it with the orange sand. The pure white tail turned an orange-red color.

"Do they match?"

"Your tail's a little too light."

Alex growled and shoved her tail into the dirt. Leatherhead looked on amused as Alex packed the dirt onto her tail.

"There! Now?"

"It matches, just don't move your tail."

"Thank you! Let's go." Alex said as she stood up and almost brushed off her pants, "Ha, stopped myself."

Leatherhead shook his head as Alex brushed off her hands. Alex smiled big, showing her fangs as she pulled Leatherhead towards the town. As they walked, Alex messed with her hair, trying to cover her ears.

"Well?" She asked.

"They're covered." Leatherhead said as he frowned, why couldn't they just go around the town?

Did Alex have someone in there she wanted to talk to? And if so, why didn't she just say so? Alex looked over at Leatherhead and saw his worried face.

"Hey, you okay, LH?"

"Huh? Oh yes." Leatherhead muttered.

"You don't seem okay."

"I'm just worried about something."

"I do have a reason for going to this town if that's what you're thinking."

"How'd you-"

"I didn't. It's just the way you were acting, it kinda made me think that's what you were thinking." Alex said as she sighed, "I know a friend in this town like us."

"A mutant?"

"Yeah."

Leatherhead frowned, something about this wasn't right, all the mutants were supposed to be in New York. As he thought about this, they entered the town. People stared at the two as they walked through the streets. Alex frowned as one teen boy stared at Leatherhead.

"What are you looking at?" She asked. The boy looked at her with big, scared eyes and ran inside a nearby house.

"What did you do that for? Now the humans are going to stare at us even more." Leatherhead whispered as he neared Alex.

"Hey, he was starin' at ya, Leatherhead, like you were an alien or something."

Leatherhead sighed, she may be weird, but Alex was looking out for him whether he liked it or not. She knew how to take care of herself and she would take care of anyone that needed it…except Bishop; Leatherhead knew Alex would kill him if she got the chance.

Alex looked back and saw Leatherhead, his eyes full of thought. Alex sighed and grabbed his cloak. Leatherhead looked up and saw Alex smiling at him. She pulled him through the streets to a two-story building; she knocked on the door as Leatherhead caught up with her.

"Hey, Ray, you in there?" Alex yelled as she pounded on the door. A young girl with ash black hair and bright blue eyes answered the door. Alex smiled as the girl opened the door wider.

"Alex! Where you been?" The girl asked as they walked inside. Leatherhead looked and saw the girl was wearing shorts with a white tank top on.

"You know, here, there…Area 51."

"No way! You've been there?"

"Yeah, but not as a pleasure visit. Oh yeah, Leatherhead, Raven. Raven, Leatherhead."

"Pleased to meet you." Raven said as she walked into a separate room, "Alex, want some tea? What about you, Leatherhead?"

"No thank you." Leatherhead said as Alex walked around the house, "Alex?"

"Leatherhead, let's bring Raven with us, she's a great fighter." Alex muttered as she played with a few rocks.

"What?"

"Please, Leatherhead. Oh, Raven, I'll take a cup." Alex yelled into the kitchen.

"I'm going to New York, if she's coming, she'd better know where we're going."

"Okay." Alex said as she ran into the kitchen.

Leatherhead sighed; he hoped she knew what she was doing. Alex may not know what she's getting into, but she's got heart. Alex came out later carrying three trays, one on each arm and another on her head. Leatherhead smiled as Alex laid the trays on the table and then pulled the third one off her head.

"Leatherhead, I got you a cup just on case." She said as she picked up a cup of the hot tea.

"Hey, Alex, help!" Raven's voice said through the kitchen. A crash was heard and a laugh, "Never mind!"

"Raven, you okay?"

"I'm fine!"

"Cool. Anyways, Leatherhead, do you want anything to eat?" Alex asked as she picked up a sandwich from the first tray, "I've got ham, PB&J, and cheese."

"No thank you. I thought you said your friend was a mutant." Leatherhead said as Alex bit into the sandwich.

"She is, but she can hide it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's lucky."

Leatherhead sighed as he looked out the window, this place had to have a sewer system. They could travel through it to New York.

"Hmm. Leatherhead, you okay?" Alex asked as Raven came through the door.

"Alex, do you want to stay here or come with me to New York?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: New Chapter!

Leatherhead: No reviews.

Me: No one likes my story...I got it! No reviews...no update!

Leatherhead: (Thinks about it) It should work...

Me: Hopefully...

Rampage: Hmm? Wrong cartoon?

Me: Wrong story AND cartoon, bud.

Rampage: Slaggit!


	3. Betrayal, Plan B and Bishop

RG: Do it.

Rampage: no.

RG: Do it.

Primal: No.

RG: Do it.

Leatherhead: Rampage's Girl doesn't own TMNT or Leatherhead. If she did, she wouldn't be writing fanfics, she'd be in a mansion eating pizza and writing episodes.

RG: Go, Leatherhead!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Leatherhead…I have to come with you. You're the only person 'sides Raven that hasn't looked at me like I was some kinda freak. Ok, I am, but that's beyond the point." Alex said softly, looking away.

"You're going to New York?" Raven asked. Alex looked back and nodded, "Why?"

"'Cause, Leatherhead's going. I told him I'd go with him."

"Raven," Leatherhead said with a frown, "is there a sewer system here?"

"Yeah, why?" Raven asked.

"We can travel through that to get to New York."

"Ew! But, if it keeps us out of Bishop's sights, I'll be happy." Alex said as she shrugged.

Leatherhead smiled and as Alex stood up. She stretched her arms and smiled.

"So, when do we leave?"

"You don't."

All three mutants turned and saw five of Bishop's men standing in the doorway. Alex growled and looked at Raven.

"I'm sorry, Alex, but they said they'd leave me alone." Raven said as she backed up, "I'm really sorry."

"Raven!" Alex growled. Leatherhead growled as he grabbed Alex's shoulder and shook his head, "Right. We have more important things to deal with."

Leatherhead smiled and Alex laughed.

"Time for 'Plan B'." Alex said.

Leatherhead grabbed Alex as she pulled out her claws and tossed her towards the men. She rolled up into a ball and stuck her claws out of the ball, pointed at the men. The men groaned as they were knocked down.

"Wow, Leatherhead, brains and brawns, I never thought that would work." Alex said as she stood up.

"Should we run?" Leatherhead asked.

"Oh yeah." Alex said.

They ran through the door, tails flying behind them. As Leatherhead turned, his tail smacked one of the soldiers and knocked him out. Raven stood there, surprised, as the pair ran through the streets.

Alex stopped and sniffed the air; a sewer system was nearby. She ran towards the smell and saw an open manhole.

"After you." She said, pointing to the hole.

Leatherhead jumped down in the manhole and Alex followed. She reached up and pulled the cover over the hole. Alex jumped down and landed on sewer water.

"Ew!" She muttered as she shook the water from her tail.

"Easy, you're getting me wet." Leatherhead said as Alex shook the water off her onto him.

"Sorry." She smiled sheepishly, "I'll take this."

Alex helped Leatherhead take off the cloak. She folded it up and tucked it under her arms. Leatherhead brushed he dirt off his arms and stomach as Alex wiped the dirt off her pants. She wrung her tail out and as she let it go, Leatherhead saw her tail was pure white again.

She smiled at him and walked through the sewers. Leatherhead walked in front of her and stopped.

"What is it?" Alex asked. She walked up next to Leatherhead and gasped, Bishop was standing in their walkway, "Bishop."

"Not really." Leatherhead growled. Alex looked over and saw that Bishop was a hologram.

"Hello there, my friends." Bishop said with a smile. Alex hissed and the fur on her tail and ears stood up so did her hair.

"You!" Alex hissed, "How dare you show your face!"

"Now, now, is that anyway to treat me after I kept you alive for so long?"

Alex growled. A roar came from Leatherhead. "How'd you find us?"

Bishop grinned _that _grin and looked at Leatherhead. "I found you in the sewers so, I figured to look in here."

"So, you sent this piece," Alex pointed to the hologram projector on the ground, "of junk?"

"Yes."

Bishop smiled again and the pushed his glasses up. Leatherhead growled, but Alex stuck her hand out in front of him, "Easy, Leatherhead."

"Someone needs to calm down, eh, kitty?"

Alex growled, "Don't you ever call me that!"

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty!" Bishop teased, "Come back to the base, now."

"Stop it!" Alex roared. Leatherhead frowned and held her back.

"Easy, Alex, he's trying to aggravate you."

"And it's working." Alex growled at Leatherhead's words.

"I know, but you need to calm down."

"How?"

"I don't know."

"Why should I? That bastard tortured me and hurt me and killed my friends. He's a monster!"

Leatherhead sighed and wrapped his arms around Alex's shoulders. He sighed again, "Please, Alex, you must calm down. You can't live your life in hate and rage."

Alex turned around and hugged Leatherhead. She sniffed and started to cry. "I've seen so many people die. I've been tortured for most of my life because of the way I look. Why shouldn't I hate him?"

Leatherhead moved Alex chin up so she was looking at him and smiled gently. "You have every reason to. Doesn't mean you shoulder." He said softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

RG: There we go.

Leatherhead: Nice.

RG: Right...where were we?

Leatherhead: God's Girl.

RG: Ah. Yes, God's Girl, it's me, Yoda's Padawan. Glad to see ya.

Rampage: (Looks around) Run?

RG: Run. (Chases after Rampage then glomps him) RAMMY!

Leatherhead: (Facepalms) Read and review, please. No reivews, no new chap.

RG: (From somewhere off screen) What he said!

Rampage: (From wherever RG is.) HELP!

Leatherhead: (Sighs)


End file.
